prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Entre Torre Infernal
Entre Torre Infernal (Spanish for "In the Infernal Tower") was a professional wrestling Pay-Per-View (PPV) event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on August 4, 2000 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The main event of the PPV was a 4-man Steel Cage elimination match, contested under Lucha de Apuesta rules where each competitor puts his hair on the line. The rules state that a wrestler can leave the cage either by climbing over the top of the cage or by pinning an opponent; the last man in the cage would have his hair shaved off. The four wrestlers in the cage were Villaño III, Perro Aguayo, Pierroth, Jr. and Máscara Año 2000. CMLL has subsequently branded the "multi-man Apuesta cage match" as Infierno en el Ring ("Inferno in the ring") instead of the Torre Infernal ("Infernal Tower") name they used for this PPV event. The undercard featured a 10-man Torneo Cibernetico where the last two wrestlers would face off in a "Mask vs. Mask" match. The event was also supposed to host the finals of a tournament for the vacant CMLL World Tag Team Championship but due to an injury to Emilio Charles, Jr. Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero won the championship by forfeit and instead had their first title defense, facing the team of Mr. Niebla (Charles, Jr.'s partner) and Villaño IV. The show also featured two Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match, one for normal sized wrestlers and one for wrestlers from the Mini-Estrella, or minis, division. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results ; *Ultimo Dragoncito, Bracito de Oro and Cicloncito Ramirez defeated Fire, El Fierito and Pierrothito &ndash: won by countout in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (13:18) *Lizmark, Jr., Brazo de Plata and Negro Casas defeated Dr. Wagner, Jr., Bestia Salvaje and El Satánico in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (15:20) :*First fall: Dr. Wagner, Jr., Bestia Salvaje and Satánico won :*Second fall: Lizmark, Jr., Brazo de Plata and Negro Casas won :*Third fall: Dr. Wagner, Jr. was disqualified *''Los Guerreros del Infierno'' (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defeated Mr. Niebla and Emilio Charles, Jr. by forfeit as Charles, Jr. was unable to compete. Bucanero and Guerrero were awarded the vacant title. in a Tag team match for the vacant CMLL World Tag Team Championship. *''Los Guerreros del Infierno'' (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defeated Mr. Niebla and Villaño IV in a Tag team match for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. (21:07) :*First fall: Mr. Niebla submitted :*Second fall: Villaño IV forced Último Guerrero to submit :*Third fall: Último Guerrero pinned Mr. Niebla *Blue Panther, Black Warrior, Máscara Mágica, Rencor Latino, El Hijo del Gladiador and Olímpico eliminated Safari, El Solar, Violencia, Dr. O'Borman, Jr., Astro Rey, Jr. and Pantera in a Battle Royal to determine the teams, first six wrestlers eliminated form one team *Rencor Latino and El Hijo del Gladiador were the last men in a match between Blue Panther, Black Warrior, Máscara Mágica, Rencor Latino, El Hijo del Gladiador and Olímpico vs. Safari, El Solar, Violencia, Dr. O'Borman, Jr., Astro Rey, Jr. and Pantera in a Torneo Cibernetico where you are eliminated when you defeat an opponent *Rencor Latino defeated El Hijo del Gladiador in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match. After the match El Hijo del Gladiador was forced to unmask *Máscara Año 2000 lost to Villaño III, Perro Aguayo and Pierroth, Jr. in a 4-man Steel Cage elimination Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match. As a result, Máscara Año 2000 was shaved bald after the match. (27:13) :*Perro Aguayo escaped the cage :*Pierroth, Jr. escaped the cage :*Villaño III forced Máscara Año 2000 to submit Torneo Cibernetico order of elimination External links * Results Category:2000 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events